


Pit A Pat

by wheesus



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Fluff, it's wheein's birthday, may she forever be happy and fluffy, the love of my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheesus/pseuds/wheesus
Summary: 2 short drabbles cause Wheein's kitten is so so so cute and Reyes is so much of a girl crush and she's turning 25 today so yeah, to Reyes!I am your mother, too: The first time ggomo gets sick.Flat Hooman: ggomo prefers laying on top of the Moon when Byulyi is around, and Wheein is jealous.





	1. I am your mother, too.

**Author's Note:**

> let it be known that i love jung wheein so much i would give up my life if it means that she will forever be happy.

Hyejin ran through the door, panting. She spotted the ball of fur cuddled in Solar’s rainbow blanket, but she had no time to think of the older’s reaction if she found out about it.

“Wheein,” she called, leaning over to check on the little blonde baby, “what’s wrong? You sounded so terrified over the phone.”

 

She heard footsteps coming from the short hallway to her right, and she looked up, her eyes meeting Wheein’s bloodshot red eyes. Hyejin stood straight, walking towards the shorter girl. “Oh my, Wheein, were you crying?”

Her best friend bit down her lip to hold back some tears that threatened to fall. “She threw up here and on the bedroom floor. I must’ve done something wrong. What if she’s sick. She’s too young to~”

She got interrupted by her best friend’s cold hands cupping her red cheeks. “Jesus, Wheein, she probably just ate too much. Worst case scenario is that she consumed something that she shouldn’t eat.”

“But, Hyejinah..”

“Shhh. Go warm some water. Drinking warm water should help the little baby right here. Oh, and get you a beer, that should help you.”

 

 

An hour passed, and while Kkomo was peacefully snoring on Wheein’s lap, the latter buried her face in the crook of her best friend’s neck, finally feeling at ease. Hyejin was gently running her fingers through the older’s hair.

“Wheenie,” she started, her voice low and careful not to wake up the little baby, “how come you called me, who knows nothing about pets, instead of calling Yongsun unnie, who actually has experience.”

 

“Instinct.” Wheein replied. “Just like how I call my mom first when I get sick even though she is no doctor.”

 

Hyejin smiled, her cheeks blushing lightly as she pressed a kiss to the top of her best friend’s head. “I’m always a call away, Jung Wheein. Never forget that.”


	2. Flat Hooman

wheein assumes it’s her girlfriend when she hears the key turn in the front door. she stands to her feet, a smile spread on her face.  _ she’s been waiting for byulyi to have dinner, and she’s finally home _ . 

 

ggomo, who was once in a deep slumber, hops off the couch and skips to greet the newcomer.

“ggomo,” she cooes, “mom is home.”

wheein grimaces at how cringy the older girl sounds, shakes her head and wonders if she has sounded as cheesy, the million times she called herself  _ ggomo’s mommy _ .

 

“i miss the days when the first thing you said coming home was  _ i’m home my love _ ,” wheein fakes jealousy, stepping closer to her girlfriend, tiptoeing to press a kiss to her cheek.

she loves how the little things she does still make moonbyul blush.

 

her eyes fall to the plastic bags in her girlfriend’s hands. “food!” she chirps, her eyes shining. byulyi nods, smiling at the cute girl standing between her arms.

 

“let’s eat; you must be hungry.”

they sit on the small dining table facing each other. wheein is unpackaging the main dish, as byul takes care of the side dishes.

 

she looks around for ggomo, wondering if she should stuff him more; but her little boy is nowhere to be found. byulyi notices, and with a smug smile she whispers, “he’s sleeping on my lap.” 

 

she doesn’t miss the small pout that brushes the shorter member’s lips; it makes her smile grow wider.

 

they try to keep it low when they eat, a habit they’ve developed ever since wheein got ggomo. the kitten sleeps a lot, and they hate to bother him.

but there’s another thing that wheein hates. without having admitted it, byulyi didn’t fail to notice the little change in wheein’s mood every time the kitten is clinging to her.

 

wheein hates how she feels a little betrayed whenever ggomo sticks to moonbyul, -which is every second the latter spends in the younger’s apartment, instead of her. 

  
  


they talk about their day, how the break feels like a bliss despite missing the stage and the adrenaline sent all-over their bodies every time the fans cheer for them. they talk about this new drama moonbyul is addicted to, and the gorgeous dreamcatcher tattoo wheein wants to get. 

 

moonbyul reaches for wheein’s hand across the table. she plays with her fingers, draws hearts on the back of her hand; and her girlfriend calls her cheesy. she knows the former likes it even if she says otherwise.

 

ggomo yawns, opening his eyes, and they take it as a cue to clean the table and move to the comfort of wheein’s couch, or bed.

  
  


ggomo rubs himself against moonbyul’s feet while she washes the dishes. wheein feels lonely, wiping the table clean without a cute little kitten marking her as his.

 

she stares at the table a bit too long, tells herself to stop being childish. moonbyul’s lips against her forehead feel warm.

 

“don’t be jealous, baby girl,  _ i love you more _ ,” she whispers. 

 

“i know you do..,”

“then what’s wrong?”

 

“he loves you more than me,” whines wheein.

 

_ silence _

 

the rapper bursts into a fit of laughter, pulling her tiny girlfriend into a tight hug.

 

“he could never love me more than you. impossible! kittens love fluffy puppies,” she points at wheein, “not flat hoomans.” 

  
  
  
that night, they fall asleep huddled on the couch, ggomo snoring silently on top of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jung wheein is a rainbow.


End file.
